ashes 2015 - Torn
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Alex's baby is about to arrive any day - bored rigid on maternity leave she knows Molly and Gene are worried. When a killer returns to Fenchurch can Gene and Sam keep those they love safe? Why is Shaz a target and can Fenchurch East ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ashes to ashes or life on Mars. Kudos and BBC own all. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

Baby?

Molly glanced across at Alex as she started shoving school books in her bag. Her mum didn't look too great but then at 38 her mum had been through more than most women her age she reasoned. Sighing heavily she remembered vaguely the arguments her parents had, the screaming, her four years old hiding in the cupboard under the stairs and the terrified 999 call she had made to the police. Her stomach churned as she remembered her five year old self calling the police and the kind lady on the phone talking to her.

"Please come to my house and take daddy away. His name is Pete and he's hitting my mummy. I think he's going to make her dead."

She shook her head, remembering. Then there had been the move to Fenton and her godfather, Evan's betrayal. Her own abduction, uncle Sam's car accident, her mum's brain injury and coma, Gene adopting her and Ruby being born. Now a new baby was due. Molly sighed, it wasn't just her that had been through the mill. She felt twenty years older than fourteen sometimes.

"Molls, are you with us?"

"Oh Mum. Sorry. I was miles away."

"The boys are here. Are you ready?"

"Wes and Nick!" She was dragged from her thoughts into the present day. "Mum are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Go to school." She ushered her oldest child out of the house to her two friends waiting on the doorstep. "Behave you three!"

"Always, Mrs H. Always!" Wes laughed as the Three Amigos as Gene dubbed them headed towards school. Alex smiled, her baby due any day she knew she should be enjoying maternity leave, but with Gene in work, Ruby in preschool and Molly in high school she was board. She missed Fenchurch East CID.

Xxxxxxx

"Ray!" Annie yelled across the office. "Have you seen the file on the Mortimer Road robbery?"

"Guv's desk." Ray shrugged his shoulders as they both looked to where Gene was pacing the office. He was clearly in the phone and obviously less than happy. Seconds later the door slammed open. Shaz closed her eyes.

"Where's Tyler?" Gene yelled.

"Which one?" Annie asked innocently. Gene rolled his eyes. Annie had never been afraid to stand up to him. As Alex's oldest and closest friend he knew he had a lot to thank the pretty brunette for.

"Yer usband."

"Front desk with Viv."

"Get him up ere."

"Yes Guv." Annie frowned. Something was very wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Tell Ethel to get up ere." Gene repeated. The door slammed open as Gene spoke. All eyes fell on Sam.

"What? What is it?"

"Evans is out."

"Excuse me?"

"What? When?" Ray barked.

"Two hours ago. Made bail." Gene snapped. "First thing e did was email me."

"He's dangerous. No way e should be out." Chris joined in the conversation.

"Bloody Nora, Christopher! You noticed. Sam check your email." Sam frowned, walking to his desk as Annie checked her own. She swore profusely.

"Exactly Annie, Luv." Gene's voice softened. The same email had been sent to the whole team. Sam glared at it before reading it out loud.

"Detective Chief Inspector Eugene Hunt, Detective Inspector Samuel James Tyler, Detective Constable Sharon Grainger. RIP. I'm watching you."

"I'll get the IP address." Shaz ignored the fact her name was in print in front of her. Chris felt the colour drain from his own as Ray ranted and raved. Evans was out and the forger turned killer wanted revenge. Sam walked towards Gene.

"Gene."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gene asked.

"Call Alex. Best way to get to us is through the people we care about. Alex, Annie and Chris." Gene nodded.

"I tried. No answer." Gene stated as Sam pulled his jacket back on. "Bolls ain't answering."

"Cmon." Sam and Gene headed out the office wondering what they would find, Gene terrified his nightmares were coming true.

Xxxxx

A/n worth going on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Nonsense?

Alex stared at the television as the baby kicked. Smiling slightly she rested her hand on her ever expanding baby bump.

"Carry on, son." Alex spoke to her abdomen. "Your dad will be delighted if you play for Manchester City." She froze as the sound of the front door slamming open. Grabbing the remote control she got to her feet.

"Bolls!" Gene yelled as he barrelled into the living room with Sam close behind.

"Alex!" Sam took a deep breath.

"What's happened? Gene?"

Gene stared at her, not really believing she was stood in front of him. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Gene?"

"You ok?" Gene stepped closer to her. "Bolls?"

"I'm fine. You clearly aren't."

"Evans is out." Sam spoke calmly as Alex's eyes widened. She immediately felt sick.

"How? When?" Alex narrowed her eyes. "The man is a psychopath."

"You don't have to tell me that Bolls." Gene sighed. "Our girls?"

"Both in school." Alex frowned. "You better tell me exactly what all this is about."

Xxxxxxxx

"How does a nutter like Evans get access to the nic?" Ray shook his head. Shaz shrugged.

"He's clever. The IP address is routed through at least two service providers. Tracing it might take me a while."

"Why you?"

"Oo else is any good with computers?"

"Nah, you daft mare. Why were you named in that email? And why is your maiden name on it? Grainger e said not Skelton."

"I dunno." Shaz frowned.

"It's creepy." Annie ran a hand through her hair. "I know me and Sam gave evidence."

"He told me he was going to see we got what was coming to us. He can't know I'm married. The sentencing wasn't long after Alex's coma. I was Grainger then."

"It's years ago." Chris paused. "He's held his grudge all this time."

"Yeah." Ray paused. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Six years earlier

Shaz stood in the witness box, her uniform pristine as she waited for the clerk of the court to hand her Bible so she could recite the oath. She tried to ignore the man in the dock as she read out the words on the small card.

"I swear by Almighty God that I shall tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God." The clerk disappeared back to his desk as the prosecution counsel got to her feet.

"PC Grainger." The dark haired woman approached her. "Can you tell us what happened the night of October 31st?" Shaz took a deep breath. Her nerves felt as if she was shot to pieces but there was no way she would let the man in the doc get away with trying to kill her.

"I was on secondment to CID."

"Who was your officer in charge?"

"DCI Hunt."

"What exactly happened?"

"We had been investigating a number of attacks in the area. Young women in their late teens and early twenties had been found stabbed with a blunt instrument. One girl, Sally Rogers was in Intensive Care. She's only 19."

"On the night in question?"

Shaz took a deep breathe. She felt sick at the memory, knowing she had to relive it all. Glancing up she noticed Chris and Gene watching her, suddenly filled with a confidence she didn't know she had she looked the barrister in the eye.

"We were investigating the attack and as uniform it was my job along with DC Skelton to go house to house. I became separated when I noticed the accused loitering in an archway. I should have waited but I knew he was getting away so I ran after him, radioing for back up."

"You knowingly chased a man you believed to be a violent man without back up?"

"It was near by and I'm a police officer. It's my job." Shaz stared ahead. The barrister nodded.

"But you didn't apprehend him?"

"I caught up with him. He ran at me, next thing I know there's a sharp pain in my abdomen and I'm falling forward. I didn't realise it until I was on the ground but I'd been stabbed."

"Is the man that stabbed you in this room?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the dock." Shaz looked up. "He's in the dock."

"Thank you PC Grainger. No further questions." Shaz nodded before heading out of the court, knowing her friends were waiting. Gene and Alex had been the first to reassure her, then Ray, Annie and Sam. Shaz sighed, knowing both the DCI and DI had already given evidence. It was only when she saw Chris practically run towards her before gathering her in his arms that she let herself believe it was all over.

Xxxxxx

Now

"Shaz? Shaz? Earth calling!"

"Sorry Guv." She sighed, looking up. "I was miles away." Gene pulled a half smile. She blushed, glad the CID office was empty. He nodded. "Ma am?"

"Bolls is ok." Gene answered the question. "She's with Annie."

"How is Evans out? It wasn't just me he stabbed? Why target you and Sam?"

"The justice system is full of bleedin' eart nancies oo think they can save the soddin Earth and us threw put him inside for what should have been a long time." Gene watched as she nodded. "Bleedin dogooders, thinking the scum of the earth needs a second chance. Well, e don't and Sharon Skelton he ain't getting one. Is e?"

"No Guv."

"Good girl. Talk to Sam and Chris. If you need to step back."

"No Sir." Shaz sounded more determined than ever. "Are you and Sam going to step back? Thought not."

"It weren't my guts e stuck a screwdriver in. Nor Sammy boy's."

"I'm not going to be scared of him Guv. Not again." Gene squeezed her shoulder before heading out the CID office towards the small kitchenette where he knew Alex was waiting. Moments later he hugged his heavily pregnant wife, just as worried as he was when the email had arrived. Alex sighed.

"We're going to have to look after her. She's strong but even so." Alex sighed.

"Tough as old boots but yeah, Bolls. She's one of us. We look after our own."

Xxxx

A/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Old Boots?

Shaz stared at the computer screen, she knew the rest of the team were worried about her but there was nothing she could do about that. They'd been there when she had been stabbed. Ray had barrelled into Evans, almost taking a screwdriver to the gut himself. Alex had pressed a cloth, which she now knew had been Gene's jacket to her wound while Chris had begged her not to die. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily. It seemed like a lifetime ago - Sam had just returned to work and Gene and Alex had just started dating, then Layton happened. Then she'd married Chris, Viv's nephew had been killed and Ruby and Danny had been born. She bit her lip, thinking of the young children she adored as if they were family.

"Shaz." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Chris watching her. She turned her chair to face him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Chris smiled, his floppy brown hair fell into his eyes. Shaz bit her lip. "Just thinking. Evans always said he'd finish the job."

"Not going to happen."

"Chris, that isn't going to happen. Anyway it's us assuming killing me and the guys is what he meant. What if it wasn't?"

"Three three women he attacked died." Ray stated as he pulled his chair towards the desk. "It's weird."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "The whole thing is nuts. What are you working on?"

"Three days before I was attacked Lucy Jones was. Aged 29 she was the oldest one of the victims. Her statement said he would come after her the moment he was released."

"Ok." Gene stepped into the main office. "We find this girl."

"I have, Guv." Shaz stated. She looked away.

"Great."

"Not really." Shaz sighed. Looking away she closed her eyes. Chris watched her as Annie, Sam and Alex walked back into the office.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"I'm Fenchurch North cemetery. Lucy killed herself the week the trial ended. We'd all hoped he'd get a whole life sentence. When he didn't Lucy took an overdose. She died three days later." Shaz bit her lip. Gene swore as Annie and Sam exchanged glances. It was coming back to haunt them and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Gene." Alex touched his hand before nodding towards his office. He watched Shaz for a moment, realising he had continually underestimated the youngest member of his team. Moments later he followed Alex into the office.

"Ok, Bolls. Remember you are on maternity leave."

"Bollocks to that."

"Oi Bollykecks language. You've been wiv me too long."

"This man killed three women, one took her own life and our Shaz almost died in my arms." Gene took a step towards her. His voice low he whispered in her ear.

"She's still here. Me an Ethel are still ere. He's gonna make a mistake. We will stop him, he's going back to prison. I promise you that, Bolls. I promise you that." He kissed her gently as Alex touched his face. "I promise."

"Gene."

"Yeah?" He pulled back, frowning at the expression on her face.

"The baby. I think he's on his way."

"Eh?"

"Gene, hospital. Now." Gene grabbed his car keys, swearing and yelling orders at Sam and Annie before ushering Alex out towards the waiting Audi.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	5. Chapter 6

**Screwdrivers**

"Any news?" Ray asked as he walked back into the CID office. "On Alex and the baby?" Shaz smiled slightly. She was still worried that the man who had attacked her way out of prison but she couldn't help but feel a little exited that Alex and Gene were having their third child. The team needed some good news. She shook her head as Ray walked into the office.

"Not yet."'Annie sighed. "Guv said they'd ring. You?"

"Nah. Not really." Ray slumped in his seat. Both female officers stared at him. Ray shrugged. "The bail hostel couldn't tell me much. He's out on licence. So, far he's been the model resident." He picked up a biro before flinging it back on the desk. The pen bounced before hitting the floor. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." Annie shook her head. "He killed three women. Put s screwdriver through their chests, nearly killed Shaz and he's walking the streets? How does that happen?" The anger clearly seeped through her voice. She remembered her friend laying in the ICU bed fighting to survive.

"You know what the Guv would say." Chris smirked.

"He's out because of left-wing Nancy boy liberals who would rather hug trees all day than help us do our jobs by putting the scum of Gods green earth behind bars where they belong." Shaz and Annie recited.

"He's right." Annie sighed. "I'm all for rehabilitation and second chances but give me strength! He brutally murdered people. Innocent people."

"Ok." Shaz looked up from the computer, she didn't wan tto think about how close she had been to becoming the next victim. "We've established he's out, has access to our email addresses which means he was either given access to them or stole them."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"So I thought I'd contact Joanne Fielding in the cyber crime unit, see if she can shed some light on this? She might even be able to find the IP address when I failed."

"Great idea Shaz. Take Ray with you."

"What the bleedin ell do I know about computers?" Ray pulled a face. He hated technology. Sam shrugged.

"You know they have an on button. That's a start, go with Shaz." Ray grumbled as Shaz got to her feet. It was going to be a long day. Annie smiled softly as Sam approached her. "Whoever is doing this, whether it is Evans knows us. Probably knows Alex is in hospital and we're looking for them. I want Shaz to stay in the station as much as possible. She's safer here."

"It isn't just Sharon who got the email."

"Annie luv, I know."

"So?"

"Me and Chris will head out, ruffle a few feathers."

"You sound like Gene."

"Good God! Don't tell im that!" Annie smiled at her husband. Gene and Sam were best mates, insufferable and inseparable in equal measure. They were more alike than either cared to realise. He kissed Annie on the forehead.

"And what am I meant to do while you are ruffling feathers?"

"Find out who he had contact with on the outside. Some sick individual is helping him."

"A girlfriend?"

"Possible." The phone on Sam's desk rang startling him from his thoughts. "DI Tyler."

"I know oo you are." Gene sounded exhausted. "Seems Ruby and Molly have a baby brother. Perfect. Eight pounds and thankfully looks like his mam."

"Alex ok?"

"Stunning as ever, Sammy boy." Sam called the news across the CID office. Gene sounded relieved. "Nurse is checkin er over now. Matthew Stuart Hunt. What do you reckon?"

"That's a fine name." Sam smiled. "I was worried he'd be called Michael."

"I ain't that thick - I've ad this surname long enough! How's the investigation?"

"We're getting there Guv. We're getting there."

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon.


	6. Viv

Getting there

Ray walked along side Shaz as they headed to the other side of the police station. Cyber crime had been increasingly taking the headlines over the last few years and Shaz hoped her old friend from Hendon could help.

"Sharon Skelton!" A thick brummie accent caught her attention as Ray raised an eyebrow. "You slumming it with regular CID?!"

"Jo!" She hugged her as Ray looked on. The skinny red head pulled back.

"You ok?"

"DS Ray Carling, this is DS Joanne Fielding."

"Alright chick? Look I've been going through the records you asked me about. Your nutcase is as thick as he is clever. I know ow e got your work emails. Follow me." Ray raised an eyebrow. He immediately liked the shorter woman. He could imagine her giving Gene and the others the run around. It was a good job that she was on their side. Shaz motioned for Ray to follow into the main office of Cyber Crime.

"How?" Shaz asked.

"The cheeky bugger hacked into the police data base. Stole one - probably yours Shaz. The more junior emails seem to be easiest to get into. Using your maiden name was a way to get your attention. Jog your memory." Joanne tucked her hair behind her ears as she spoke.

"My memory doesn't need jogging." Shaz sighed. Her hand made its way to her side as the scar ached. She knew the damage to the abdomen the screwdriver had done was irreversible and permanent. Biting her lip she looked over Joanne's shoulder at the screen.

Xxxxxxz

"Hello son." Gene cradled the new baby as Alex dozed. She was physically exhausted and desperate for the doctor to discharge them home so she could introduce baby Matthew to her girls. She smiled slightly as Gene walked around the room holding their son.

"You, my boy are going to have a brilliant childhood. You've got two big sisters that love you already. Me and yer Mam. Uncle Sam and Auntie Annie. Even Uncle Ray, when he isn't been a total twonk." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I never thought I'd be a dad. Now I got three of you to mind. You are going to have the best time. I promise you. Football when your a bit older, cars, playing out - chasing girls when yer older." He watched. "Anyway, you've got a while to think about that."

"Gene, he's less than five hours old."

"Aye, but he knows." Gene handed the baby to her. "He knows."

"What?"

"That I'll be the best dad I can. I won't end up like me old man."

"You're a good father." Alex smiled as Gene nodded. "You know you are."

"With girls, yeah. But a lad? Anyway, I've got you to keep me right."

"Yeah." Alex yawned as the baby closed his eyes. Gene smiled at the image in front of them. He knew Phyllis would bring the girls later, part of him wondered how Ruby would react to not being the youngest any more. Kissing Alex on the forehead he decided not to think about anything other than his family while he was there. Sam and the others could deal with Evans. He just hoped they caught up with the monster before he got back to work.

Xxxxxxx

Viv nodded to the younger woman as she walked into the foyer of the police station. A biker helmet in one hand, clip board under her arm and parcel in the other she looked totally fed up. Viv raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help?"

"Delivery."

"Ok. Who for?"

"Er." She placed the small rectangular parcel in the front desk. "DC Sharon Grainger. Fenchurch East CID. Can you sign for er?"

"Yeah." Viv signed the notepad as the woman hurriedly made her exit. Viv frowned. It was rare that anyone used Shaz' full name or maiden name. He stared at the parcel wondering just what trouble had befallen his friends this time.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	7. Chapter 7

The package

Viv glared at the small box, wrapped neatly in brown paper he could see how it could be completely innocent. But then Shaz never used her maiden name. She was DC Shaz Skelton, that was all anyone ever knew the youngest member of the team as. Seeing Grainger written in thick black marker made him suspicious.

"Can you hold the fort for ten minutes?" Viv asked the young PC next to him. The bored officer nodded, not bothering to ask where Viv was headed.

Xxxxxx

"She knows her stuff, that mate of yours." Ray smiled as he headed through the corridors towards the general CID office. Shaz smiled, knowing Ray would like Joanne immediately.

"Yeah."

"Shaz, are you ok?" She stopped, looking up at her friend. Nodding she shrugged her shoulders. "Shaz?"

"Dunno. Why now, Ray?" He sighed. "Why come back into our lives now? Me an Chris are 'appy, you've got Maya and baby Thomas, the Guv and Alex and Annie and Sam. We're all doing ok."

"Maybe that's it."

"Sick scumbag."

"You won't ere me arguing against that one Luv."

"Those poor girls he killed."

"He attacked you too." Ray's voice was lower, calmer as he spoke. Shaz nodded, her hand automatically resting on the scar beneath her shirt. "Shaz?"

"He ruined everything. I was so scared." Shaz blinked, suddenly back at that fateful night overhaul a decade earlier. "I'd made the secondment. Had a lovely boyfriend. Things were good. Then." She closed her eyes as the memory of the pain shooting through her guts came back to mind. "If."

"You survived." Ray gripped both her shoulders. "You Sharon Diane Skelton. You survived." He loosened his grip as she nodded.

"Only because you and the others were there."

Ray nodded. He remembered hearing her scream as they did routine enquiries through the area. He'd run at the larger man, knocking him off his feet as Sam picked up a blood stained screwdriver. The memory of Shaz bleeding in Alex's arms would haunt him until he died. There was no way he would let that scum terrorise them again.

"Teamwork yeah?" Ray smiled. "That's why we're all still more or less in one piece, we work bloody well together."

Xxxxxxx

Gene walked away from the maternity unit towards his previous red Audi. The car was as much a part of his life as being a copper and he just couldn't quite believe things had worked out the way they had. It was a family car now. Sighing he wondered when he had really started thinking of himself as a family man. He dug in his pocket, producing the smartphone Molly had insisted he bought stating that he was a technological dinosaur.

"Cheeky little mare." He mumbled as he pressed the numbers he needed into the phone. "Phyllis. Alex is fine. Baby is handsome. Docs with her now. Should be ok to come home tomorrow." He knew Alex wanted to come home straight away and get on with being a family of five but the doctors were concerned about her. That was enough for him to believe she was in the right place. He discussed how the case was going before agreeing that she would bring the girls to meet their baby brother. Putting the phone away he knew that while Evans was on the loose none of them were safe. He turned back to the hospital hoping he could persuade Alex that her and Matthew were in the safest place possible.

Xxxxxzz

Annie stared at the computer screen as she read Evans' background and psychology reports from the original case. The man had been seriously deranged - taking an instant dislike to young educated women with good jobs. The pathological jealousy had manifested itself in violent outbursts towards his sister and ex wife before taking on a murderous tone towards women he stalked before killing them. Muttering obscenities under her breath she jumped as Sam walked back into the office with Chris.

"Feathers all ruffled?" She looked up as Chris flopped in the chair nearest his desk.

"Yeah." He got up again as Sam crossed to where Annie was sat. Reading the computer screen over her shoulder he frowned.

"Fully fledged evil little toe rag."

"Looks like it. The psychologist for the defence concurred with the prosecution that Evans had no insight into his actions. That he displayed traits of obsessive behaviour, psychopathy and multiple personalities. He was and is dangerous to women in his chosen age group."

"We knew he stalked all his victims." Sam frowned.

"Apart from Shaz. That was opportunistic. But he's had six years to correct that." Annie leant back in the chair. "He's had five and a half years to watch her. Follow her career. Now he's out."

"And we have to protect Shaz." Chris stated as Ray and Shaz arrived.

"We will." Sam promised. "We will."

Xxxxxxx

Viv put the parcel through the scanner hoping he was being paranoid. The heightened terror alert had everyone in the police thinking the worst of everything. He sighed as the scanner spat it out again. A small paper slip came out of the side of the machine.

"No trace of explosives." Viv read, relieved before heading to the X-ray machine. His blood ran cold as the image of a sharpened screwdriver wrapped in bubble wrap greeted him. He had to talk to Gene.

Xxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading? Please let me know

Xxxxzzz


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted

"This sick idiot is really starting to annoy me." Gene glared as he looked

at the small cardboard box. Viv nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

"Viv, you did right. This scumbag don't give a shit that I'm supposed to be on paternity leave." He frowned at the screwdriver. "It ain't the murder weapon. We ad that." He rested his hands either side of the small box, gripping the edge of the desk. Viv nodded.

"How's Alex? The kids?"

"Alex is gorgeous. Matthew and me girls are great. E knows that. This murder case? Was what six years ago?"

"It was Alex's second case with us." Sam stated as he walked in. "Guv."

"Ethel." Sam rolled his eyes. "I dunno about you but I've had enough. This joker thinks he's scaring us."

"He is." Shaz whispered. Annie glanced up, the only one in the room as terrified as she was. Annie could still remember visiting the victims' families. It made her feel sick to think the Graingers were almost on the lust of families grieving for daughters, sisters, cousins. She shook the mental image as she listened to the men in the room guess at Evans' motives.

"He wants us to catch him."

"Annie?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"He's grandstanding. Wants us to know not only is he out of prison but that he knows where we all are and that none of us have forgotten him." She glared at the screwdriver. "Guv, I'd bet next months wages that when that goes to forensics it'll either be clean or it'll have blood on it."

"Never took you as a betting woman." Chris laughed. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"She married Sammy boy. That was a bet on itself! Ok you're on. Ray, get that to the science bods." He handed the box to Ray. "Shaz, my office." He snapped. Annie and Shaz exchanged glances as Ray and Chris left.

Xxxxxxxxx

Phyllis folded her arms as Molly cradled her baby brother. Alex sighed. It seemed both her daughters had fallen in love with the new baby. Ruby seemed to be besotted. A large helium balloon with 'It's a Boy!' emblazoned across it held Ruby's attention as she snuggled into her mum.

"Dad will go mad." Molly stated.

"Uh oh." Ruby nodded, the way three year olds did when they knew their big sister was right. As far as Molly was concerned Ruby knew everything Molly did was right. Folding her arms she repeated Molly's words.

"The baby is fine. Feeding well, settled and the doctors are more than happy with us both. Molly, I have had babies before."

"Yeah." Molly agreed. "But you were twenty four when I was born, thirty three with Ruby."

"So now I'm old?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Yes." Ruby corrected Molly. Phyllis shook her head.

"I'm 38 not 98 and we have been discharged. We can go home."

"Are you sure?" Molly watched as her mother stood. "Dad is in work. There's some nut job wanting to kick off."

"There usually is. Anyway, who says we're going home? You and Ruby are still staying with Phyllis tonight. Is that ok?"

"Course it is. I've got little Danny tonight too. Me and our Reg love having a houseful. Where are you two planning on going?"

"Mum. No." Molly sighed. "The way you and Dad go on I'll have grey hair by the time I'm 16! You cannot go into work."

"She's right." Phyllis paused.

"Firstly." Molly started "you've just had a baby. As in today you gave birth! Secondly the station is not child friendly so it certainly isn't baby friendly. I've been there loads and its noisy and busy, Matthew isn't a day old yet. And thirdly Dad will totally lose the plot."

"Come here." Alex held her arms out. Molly handed the baby to Phyllis as Alex hugged her oldest. "When did you get so wise?"

"One of us has to be. Can't we just go home? Please." Alex hugged her tighter.

"Ok, but I need to call Gene. Ok?" Molly nodded.

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Sam stated as he followed his wife into the small kitchenette. The kettle already filled with water he set about making tea. Annie rested against the counter.

"No, neither do I." Annie frowned, her curls falling in her face. "Sharon is the one that survived. It was her evidence that convicted him. That along with the profile you and Alex put together."

"Ray's rugby tackle did some good too." Sam smiled slightly.

"It's a warning. He's taunting us, Sam. He's coming after Shaz. The one that got away. He's coming after her."

"Then why name me and Gene?"

"Because Gene arrested him and you profiled him. He knows Shaz is the baby of the team. Everyone looks after her, whether she likes it or not. Kill her, the rest of CID fall apart." Annie shook her head. "Sam."

"Hey." He hugged her tightly hoping there was a way to stop Evans before he did destroy them all.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Shaz." Gene picked up a dart and threw it at the board in the corner of the room. Shaz followed his line of sight, smirking when she saw the magazine cut out of the current Justice Secretary in the centre of the dartboard.

"Guv." Thud, another dart hit the board.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Really ok? This psycho tried to kill you. Only natural you'd be scared."

"Like when Layton went after Ma'am?"

"Yeah." Thud. He retrieved the darts.

"She did her job then. So will I. I'm not some weak little girl, Guv. I can handle myself. You know that." Shaz paused. "I'll be fine."

"You can step back from this. No one will think the less of you and Chris would be appier." Gene watched as Shaz shook her head.

"I will step back. The minute Evans is back where e belongs." She watched as Gene smiled.

"Good girl. You get freaked out. You even think you might you talk to one of us. I'm not having im break this team. No going off on yer own ok? If being married to Bolly as taught me anything, it's to stick together. Ok?"

"Yes Guv." Both turned as the door opened.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Gene snapped. Shaz' jaw dropped. "Bolls!"

"Gene. We have to talk." Alex stated as Shaz slipped away. He looked over to see both his daughters sat in the outer office with baby Matthew ensconced in his car seat on Ray's desk.

"You can say that again." He snapped before looking back to see her on the verge of tears. "Alex?"

"I."

"Come ere." He pulled her into his arms knowing this time things were getting too close to home.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

History Repeating?

Gene closed his eyes as he held his wife. Alex was not prone to crying but he reasoned she had given birth less that twelve hours earlier. Their perfect baby boy was testament to that. He kissed her hair as she shook in his arms.

"Bolls."

"I." She collected her thoughts for a moment. "Gene. I had to see you."

"Here I am." He kissed her again before pulling back. "What is it? The girls? The baby?"

"They're ok. I promise." Her voice was laced with exhaustion. He wiped a tear away from her face glad that Shaz had pulled the blind and closed the door on the way out.

"Then what?"

"You haven't heard? Oh God. Oh God. It was the talk of the hospital. When we were leaving." He frowned. He was used to his wife being a little off the wall, a little bonkers but he was genuinely worried.

"Eard what?"

"It's happening again." She stared at him wide eyed. "I heard the paramedics talking as we left. Another girl. Another young woman." He stepped back as Ray walked in unannounced.

"Raymondo! This better be good!" Gene snapped. The DS nodded once.

"Guv, uniform just called it in. Female late twenties, possibly early thirties brought to A&E. Stab wound to chest and abdomen. She's in theatre now. Docs reckon she was attacked."

"Dun tell me." Gene ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. "Professional woman, unmarried, no kids stabbed and left for dead. No weapon on scene."

Alex swore profusely. Ray nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's happening again. He's taunted us; grandstanding but now it's escalating." Alex began pacing.

"Alex, should you and the kids be ere?" Ray asked. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"No." She sniffed. "I'm knackered, Matty will need feeding soon and the girls should be at home in bed."

"Go home."

"Right." Gene narrowed his eyes before marching into the main CID office. "You lot! Listen up! Adult female attacked. Forensics on scene, girl in theatre. Sam an' Christopher get down to the crime scene. Annie, you get to the ospital. See what the quacks can tell you."

"Guv." Annie handed baby Matthew back to Molly.

"Ray, Shaz we're going to the. Bail hostel."

"They wouldn't tell me anything before." Ray reasoned.

"Didn't have an attempted murder on me ands then. Viv! Chase forensics. I want the full sp on that little present I got. Phyllis, luv of my life! Can you take Alex and the kids home."

"Thank God for that!" Molly snapped.

"Aye." Phyllis nodded. "An Ill stop until you get back. Cmon." She woke a very sleepy Ruby as Alex started to protest.

"Daddy!" Ruby realised where she was the moment she opened her eyes. The dark haired girl hugged him tightly as he lifted her up.

"Ruby Tuesday." He kissed her cheek. "I gotta do some work."

"Catching baddies?"

"That's right. I need your elp." He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. Molly and Alex exchanged knowing glances. Ruby was a daddy's girl. If he asked her to walk on fire she would for him.

"What do you need?" Ruby sighed dramatically as only five year olds can. Gene set her down on Chris' abandoned chair.

"Its a big ask. Dunno who else I can trust with this."

"Ok Daddy."

"Can you go with your mum and the others? Make sure they all behave and listen to Aunty Phyllis. Look after mum?"

"I can do that." Ruby got off the chair before heading towards the women and baby. "Home. Now. Cmon its late." She began pulling on her pink Peppa Pig coat as Alex and Phyllis smiled. Before leaving Alex stepped towards Gene, kissing him gently.

"Another reason I love you." He kissed her back.

"An eres me thinking its me good looks. Home. Rest. Don't let anyone in and keep everything locked. Promise me, Bolls." She nodded before ushering the girls out of CID.

Xxxxxxxxx

Annie hated hospitals, they signified bad memories and death to her. Memories of Gene's death grip on her hand as they waited for news on Sam after his accident and of Sam hugging her tightly the day Alex had been shot hit her as she walked into

the emergency unit.

"DS Tyler." She flashed her warrant card at the young receptionist. "I'm here about the assault. Dr Thomas is waiting for me." The younger woman nodded before tapping the computer screen.

"Jackie is in room 4. Go through."

Annie thanked the receptionist before heading to the room she had been shown. The doctor looked up from the files she was writing as she entered.

"DS Tyler."

"Jackie Thomas. I called in the assault earlier. Nasty business." The grey haired woman sighed.

"Very nasty." Annie agreed. "Is there any more news?"

"Clare Marshall was brought in unconscious. Intubated by paramedics we stabilised her before sending her to theatre for a laporotomy and possible splenectomy. She died on the table. Next of kin, her brother Michael have been informed."

"Dead." Annie closed her eyes.

"Yes officer, seems you now have a murder investigation on your hands."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/ n please review


	10. Chapter 10

Dead again?

Annie walked back to her car feeling sick. Another young woman had died for no apparent reason. A blade pushed into her stomach effectively ending her life. Swallowing hard she unlocked the car before getting in. Tears pricking the corner of her eyes she pulled out her phone before dialling her husband's number.

"Sam." Her voice broke as she heard him speak. "The girl, she died in theatre. He's killed again." She swallowed hard, knowing Sam was as scared as she was. Evans was supposed to be in prison for at least another ten years. She knew there was no point in being angry. It wouldn't get her or the team anywhere but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes as she heard Sam breathing.

"Where are you?"

"Hospital. I just spoke with the doctor that admitted the victim." She paused as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Unable to move she felt the point of the knife at the side of her throat. The man took the small smart phone out of her hand.

"I warned you. Annie smells really good."

"You touch her and I swear to God I'll kill you." Sam hissed suddenly forgetting everything and everyone around him. He glared at the ground. Chris stared at him, clearly concerned. The crime scene no longer holding his interest. The colour drained from his face as he listened to Evans.

"Touch her? No, DI Tyler. I'll do more than touch her." He pressed the knife into her neck, almost puncturing the skin. "I promise you both I am a man of my word."

"You're scum." Annie hissed. "Pond life. Scum."

"Oh she's feisty, but so was little Sharon, chasing me the way she did. Fair play, that took guts." He laughed. "Guts? Get it? She had guts and I nearly took them. I won't to that to Annie."

Annie looked around, knowing the hospital car park was almost deserted. She couldn't remember when the nurses changed shifts but she had to hope someone was going to see what was happening.

"Let her go." Sam kept his voice even. Chris stepped away slightly, speed dialling Ray. He felt sick that the bubbly brunette sergeant was in danger.

"I can't do that." He dropped the knife with a clatter as Annie gasped. Before she could pull away he covered her mouth with a rag, gagging she passed out. Evans kept Sam on the line. "Don't worry, it was chloroform. She's alive. I told you I want to have some fun."

"I'll find you and when I do." Sam heard the man laugh as a car door opened then slammed shut.

"Oh hide n seek! Great fun. If we're playing games Samuel, then I found Anne. Finders keepers I say. She's mine. For now." The call ended as Sam swore. Chris crossed to her.

"Ray and the Guv want to meet us at the hospital. Shaz and Viv will meet us there. There's a police guard on Alex and the kids. That includes Daniel too." Chris explained.

"Ok."

The floppy haired detective took the car keys from the older man.

"Safer I drive. Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Annie is clever. She's bright and she's strong. We'll get her back." He ushered his friend towards the car, hoping he was right.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gene balled his hands into fists. Annie had been taken, a girl was dead and his wife and kids had been terrified. He was pleased Phyllis was with them but he knew he'd only relax when not if Evans was behind bars.

"Raymondo."

"Guv?"

"I want that little scrote's bollocks on a plate. He's taking the piss now. Attacking Annie Tyler is the last straw! No more Mr Nice Guy." He stormed towards the blood red Audi hoping and praying he would find his detective in one piece, he knew what would happen to his team if Annie was lost forever.

Xxxxxxxxxcx

A/N reviews have dried up. Hope I still have readers. There's about three, possibly four chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

No More Mr Nice Guy?

Gene glared at the empty space where Annie's car had been. The CCTV footage of the car park hadn't been much help. He curled his fists into balls as he looked at the space now cordoned off by yellow crime scene tape. Sam had barely said a word since they had got there, but he knew all sorts of scenarios were going through his friend's head. Each one worse than the last. Swearing as his mobile phone rang he turned away to take the call.

"What?" He listened as his oldest daughter spoke. "Molly, deep breath and tell me again. Starting wiv why you ain't in double maths."

"It's half term."

"Oh yeah."

"Dad, what's going on?" Molly ran a hand through her hair as she walked through the hallway. She glanced into the living room as she spoke. Ruby was curled up on the sofa with her favourite teddy as Alex dozed next to her. The baby slept peacefully as Molly spoke to her father.

"What are you on about?"

"Dad I had an email. Don't know the sender address so I wasn't going to open it but the subject was auntie Annie."

"Did you open it?" Gene could feel his pulse race. Molly paused.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I wish I hadn't. Mum hasn't seen it. Thought I'd let her rest."

"Good girl. Forward it to me."

"Ok." She paused. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"Auntie Annie is going to be ok? Isn't she?"

"Yes Molly. If I've got a say in it she'll be home with Sam and Danny as soon as. Now forward me that email. Ok?"

"Ok." Molly sighed. Gene's heart broke for the teenager. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Molls, you soft mare. Talk to you later."

He ended the call before turning back to Ray and the others.

Xxxxxxx

Annie lay as still as she could - knowing she had to work out where she was. Her head ached as she gingerly opened her eyes. Determined not to groan she tried to take in her surroundings. The brightly lit room was sparsely furnished and barely habitable. It took her a moment to realise the room was some sort of container - the walls made of metal. She glared at the white wall in front of her feeling nauseated and disorientated.

"Think." Annie ran a hand through her curly hair, unsure why her attacker - Evans - she reminded herself, hadn't bothered to tie her up. That had to mean he knew there was little to no chance of her escaping. Sitting up she rubbed her neck, knowing it was going to be painful for a while. Swearing she knew she had to get back to Sam and her baby. That was all that mattered.

Xxxxxxx

"Sam." Chris stared at his senior officer, clearly concerned about him.

The senior officer looked devastated, Chris could only begin to imagine what he would be like should Shaz be in the position Annie was now.

"We will find her." Chris watched as Sam seemed to withdraw into himself. "You know that."

"Course we will." Ray joined the conversation. Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Annie isn't daft. She knows how to look after herself."

"I know." Sam's voice was almost a whisper. "Still got her though, didn't he." He turned and walked away, leaving Ray and Chris to watch forensics at work. Gene nodded to him as he approached.

"Ethel."

"Shes dead." Sam stated. "He's not going to have kept her alive all this time."

"Less of that talk." Gene knew Sam was probably right but he wasn't going to contemplate losing one of his team. Annie had been there from the start, best friends with his wife and a constant voice of reason in a male dominated CID. He wouldn't have dreamed of a Fenchurch East without either Sam or Annie and he wasn't about to start.

"Sammy, let the science nuts do their thing. Sally will ring wiv any news. You and me are going looking for Annie. Shaz! Wiv us!" He marched off towards the blood red Audi leaving neither of them any room to argue. Ray shook his head sadly as he watched them go.

"You think Sam's right?" Chris asked. Ray swore.

"No, he's just scared shitless. Same as either of us would be if it were Shaz or Maya." Ray watched as the Audi pulled away, the tyres screeching as Gene sped away.

Xxxxxxx

Alex yawned, suddenly aware her mobile phone was flashing next to her. She grabbed the phone without thinking.

"Hello?" She paused. "Who is this?" Fear and anger twisted her guts as Ruby ran into the living room laughing. Molly followed her.

"Mum?"

"Come near my kids or my godchild and it won't be you on a murder charge." Her voice was dangerously low. Molly immediately ushered her little sister out of the room. Alex held her breath for a moment as she tried to calm herself. "Molly? What was in the email?"

"I sent it to dad."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah." She handed her smart phone to Alex. Ruby loitered in the doorway sucking her thumb.

"Ok. Did Dad tell you not to wake me?"

"Yeah." Tears filled her eyes. "Sorry. I. Dad said not to worry. That Auntie Annie will be ok." Alex nodded. She quickly put the phone away before hugging her oldest child.

"She's going to be fine, Molls. Just fine."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter. Please review

Kick

Annie felt sick. The thought that she was trapped in a solid metal container meant two things. Namely that at some point she'd run out of oxygen and that it was probably going to happen fairly soon. The other possibility was that the container would be moved. Running her hands through her hair she tried to steady her breathing. Saving oxygen was more important than anything in that moment. She had to work out a way home. However hopeless, she had to try.

Xxxxxx

Shaz sat in the back of the car as Gene sped through the Fenchurch East streets. For once Sam didn't berate him for breaking the speed limit. Gene gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles blanched white under the pressure.

"Bloody poncy cyclists!" Gene yelled as he took the corner practically on two wheels. He shook his head angrily. "Ark at him! Waving his fists at me! Pay bloody road tax, then you can moan!"

Shaz smiled slightly. The Guv would never change.

"Guv?"

"Yes Shaz."

"Any idea where we are going?" She checked her seatbelt. "Only."

"Molly gave me a clue."

"Molly? Your Molly?" Sam spoke for the first time. Gene nodded once before overtaking a bus on the wrong side.

"This sicko sent her a video. Of Annie. She's alone in the video but clearly alive. Sam, I ad a go at Molls for bunking school."

"It's half term." Shaz frowned.

"I know that now. I'd forgot with everything. Wasn't Evans a builder before he turned into a full time whack job?" Gene huffed. Sam realised where they were heading.

"Fenchurch Secondary School."

"Yep. Molly brought a letter home couple of weeks ago. School has building work in over the oliday so no oliday clubs. Video looks like one of the portakabins they have up there." Gene explained. Shaz bit her lip.

"Too easy."

"Worth a look though." Sam felt sick at the thought Annie could be so nearby. He hated to think that Shaz was right, that it was too easy. "What about Ray and Chris?"

Xxxxxx

"Alex?" Ray answered his phone while leaning on the roof of his beloved Mazda. "He did what? Does the Guv know? No, we'll find her. And Evans. This isn't Layton all over again." He listened as Alex became more and more animated. "Stay there. You're on maternity leave. Boss!" He ended the call.

"Was that Alex?" Chris asked as he opened the passenger side door. The rain began to pour down just as Ray started the engine.

"No. It was The Duchess of Cornwall."

"Really?"

"Course it was Alex, you twonk."

"What did she want?"

"She knows Annie's missing and she thinks she's locked in one of those metal boxes the big construction firms use." Ray started the engine. "The sick scumbag sent Molly a video of Annie locked in one."

"Why Molly?"

"Prove to Sam and the Guv that e can use our families to get to us. She's leaving the kids with Phyllis and Maya and meeting us there." Ray pushed his foot to the accelerator.

"Meeting us where?"

"The high school. The place is having a refurb over the school holidays. A few of those containers are up there." Ray swore as the police radio crackled to life. Chris answered it.

"Shaz! We're on our way." He ended the call as Ray sped through the traffic. He prayed they were in time.

Xxxxx

Annie knew the only way she was getting out was if someone knew where she was. She had no idea where her prison was but she knew Evans wouldn't be too far away. The email, the sick and twisted 'gifts' in the post along with her abduction were all part of his twisted scheme of taking revenge on her friends for putting him inside. She swore loudly. He'd killed before, left Shaz for dead. Now she was next. This was a different type of torture.

"Only I'm not playing anymore." Annie narrowed her eyes. She began pounding on the metal walls of the container screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so.

"Let me out! Help!" She kicked the metal, ignoring the pain shooting through her foot as she did so. "Help."

Xxxxxx

Gene swung the Audi into the school car park. The place eerily deserted due to the absence of children, teachers and other school staff. He killed the engine as he, Sam and Shaz saw the three ten foot tall metal boxes that should house building equipment, waste and other materials. A portakabin sat next to them, which Gene assumed the foreman of the build would use as an office. Stepping from the car he could feel the tension rolling off Sam in waves.

"Right, which one?"

"Not a clue." Sam sighed. The rain soaking them to the skin. Gene nodded before marching in the other direction. Moments later he returned carrying a cross bar and a wrench. Swearing he realises Ray had arrived in the Mazda with Alex and Chris. Deciding there was no time to argue he handed Ray the wrench.

"Nearest thing to a tin opener I could find." Gene explained. Ray nodded as Alex walked towards the containers.

"I am a police officer with probable cause to believe life or lives are in danger if I do not open these containers." Alex stared at the centre container frowning. Gene smiled, knowing she had just given them carte blanch to get the giant containers open. Problem was which one.

BANG!

Gene ducked, grabbing Shaz as he did. Alex, Ray and Chris ducked behind a container as another shot rang out. Ray swore as Gene swore. Sam ran to the third container.

"Annie! Annie!"

"Sam!" She yelled back. A third shot hit the container. Ray swore again, running towards Sam he began hitting the padlocked container trying to break the lock. The metal resisted but Ray kept on trying. Annie fell silent as a fourth shot punched a hole in the container.

"Alex! Stay ere." Gene kept his voice low. "You too Shaz."

"No."

"Alex! I am not asking you as your bloody usband! I'm ordering you to as your senior officer. You follow me and I'll have you directing traffic the minute your scrawny arse is back from maternity leave." He marched away from here as Shaz blinked back tears.

"Shaz." Alex tugged her shoulder.

"Ma'am?"

"I've got an idea."

"The Guv said."

"I like directing traffic. We need to get into that cabin." She frowned. "Five shots. He's probably got one bullet left." She ran towards the cabin. Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Become a copper they said, it'll be fun they said. Yeah right." She ran after her boss hoping the plan worked.

Xxxxxx

Gene marched through the school, glad that the place hadn't really changed since it's days as a reform school in the 1970s. His brother had been there more than once. Gene knew it had broke his mum's heart, the murder of his twin almost driving her insane. He just hoped the roof access hadn't changed in the intervening years. Reaching the fire escape on the second floor he shouldered the door open.

"This ends now." He muttered under his breath as he watched Evans reload.

"Oi! Sunshine!" Gene yelled. Evans turned sharply, unwittingly giving Alex time to get the keys from the cabin and run to where the men were trying to break the lock. Gene curled his hands into fists.

"DI Hunt."

"DCI Hunt, actually." Gene corrected him. "What you playing at? Annie Tyler didn't get you sent down."

"Stay back."

"Or what?" Gene glared. He took another step. "You've one bullet left. You would have shot me by now. Or are you too afraid to? Because you thrive on killing young women. Sticking a screwdriver in their guts, like you did with Shaz. Like those other girls."

"I have work to do! I purify them!"

"Not with a screwdriver you don't." Gene took in the deranged look in the other man's eyes. "Put the gun down."

"Stay where you are."

"No."

"Stay there!"

"No." Gene took another step as a flying metal object almost connected with his chest. "Don't think much of your knife throwing skills. Circuses are not gonna be clambering for you to join me old son." Moments later a gunshot ran out as Evans' crumpled body slumped to the floor, his brain and skull destroyed by his own bullet.

Xxxxx

The key gave way. Sam pulled at the door as Chris and Ray helped. Shaz covered her mouth to stop the scream as the door inched open enough to allow Sam to enter. Moments later he was carrying Annie out into the rain soaked school yard.

"Annie?" He smoothed her hair away from her face as she gulped air into her lungs. "Its ok, just breathe. Breathe." He held her gaze as Annie nodded. Seconds later she flung herself into Sam's arms oblivious to Shaz' tears or Gene, Alex and Ray talking quietly a few feet away.

"You ok?" Alex asked. Gene nodded, visibly shaken.

"Always am."

"Gene." She squeezed his arm as Ray stepped away to call a clean up team. The body would have to be moved. Gene closed his eyes.

"Annie ok?"

"Yeah. I think so. Gene?"

"Evans killed himself, he blew his brains out. Rather that than face justice, the coward. He's torn so many lives apart." Gene opened his eyes to see her watching him.

"Not any more, Guv."

He nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Bolls. Not anymore. We won."

"Then?"

"Why does it feel like he got away with murder? Because, e did Bolls. E did."

Xxxxxx

A/N and that's all folks. Please review


End file.
